International Police Code of Conduct
by 122 Generation
Summary: International Police officers often have to abide by a particular code in order to operate effectively and professionally. This is what Looker normally has to live by.


**This is basically an excerpt from my upcoming story Agent Mars: Codename Eclipse.**

**After a few matters of consideration, I think this part of my story can stand on its own as an independent story.**

**Furthermore, I give full permission to anyone wanting to use this as a guideline for writing International Police-related stories.**

* * *

**INTERNATIONAL POLICE CODE OF CONDUCT PART I**

_**Whereas the International Police is **__**unanimously**_ established on values that uphold and safeguard the law on a global-scale.

**The file herein documented shall explain primary and basic guidelines, as well as principles, to all those whom the document concerns bound by allegiance to serving the International Police (also known as I.P. or IP). International Police officers are to perform duties in a manner of justice, integrity, professionalism, and accountability; whilst are subject to a given region's laws and obligations.**

**1. Duties by order of International Police superiors and administrators:**

**a. To perform all assignments to the IP agents or officers of interest to preserve peace, prevent further crime or any other criminal offences subject under international criminal law, and to lawfully arrest or take into custody suspected offenders when appropriate.**

**b. All IP agents or officers are obligated to execute any warrant provided by administration.**

**2. Act of IP in the field:**

**a. Every IP agent or officer is expected to work in a civilised, covert, and above all respectable manner to carry out his or her assignment. Every IP agent or officer is also expected to provide excellent and unbiased service to international community, including lifesaving service and life-or-death situations, and should constantly be a testimony to promote public safety. Most importantly, all IP agents or officers are committed to the ideals above and to the content of section (1).**

**b. IP agents are sworn to secrecy to NEVER reveal International Police presence to any non-affiliated member of the public unless permitted by an IP administrator, nor can IP agents reveal any affiliation with the International Police outside of active duty.**

**c. An IP agent is restricted from using his or her real name when active in the field.**

**d. In such a case where more than one IP agent is active in the field, the specified agents are forbidden from using their real names. Refer to section (2), subsection (c).**

**e. IP agents or officers are permanently forbidden to use excessive force, including specific forms of interrogation and torture, when handling or dealing with any given operation, assignment, or any related issue, with the apprehended to be treated fairly and justly. Failure to comply, or failure to meet this standard, is subject to a criminal offence.**

**f. The International Police recognizes that the concerned IP agent or officer assigned has the freedom to not act solely based on direct commands, and may act freely as he or she sees accordingly, provided that it principally falls under section (1), subsection (b); section (2), subsections (a), (e), (g); and section (3), subsection (a). The IP agent or officer has the right to protest against a superior or administrator.**

**g. IP agents or officers must perform any given arrests in a civilised manner, complying with section (2), subsection (a) and must respect the rights of the individual, along with the basics of section (2), subsection (a).**

**h. IP agents or officers are totally subject to obligations given by superiors and administrators as explained by section (1), subsection (b), but can retain the right to liberally act on how the mission progresses, as guaranteed by section (2), subsection (f).**

**3. Limits of the International Police:**

**a. All IP agents and officers, including superiors and administration, shall never consider themselves or act above the law. Therefore, IP agents and officers, like regular citizens, are all equal before the law.**

**b. Anyone whom the International Police is in contact with in a given case, such as witnesses and suspects, is still subject to retain all basic rights and freedoms.**

**c. It is illegal to execute and perform duties of the International Police without expressed permission of an administrator or superior, or without the authority of a warrant.**

**d. An IP agent or officer, or any related subject to the International Police, shall not and must not abuse the authority of the International Police in any given way regardless of the situation. Doing so is an offence under international criminal law, and is also a violation of the code of conduct as instructed by section (3), subsection (a).**


End file.
